Epic! The Humorous RPG
Alright, first question, do you want me to continue my play-through of the game? My younger self may not have been Miyimoto or anything, but he did end the demo at the end of the first dungeon and the first boss. He also added quite a lot of content. There are a few simple side-quests. He's got the basic fetch quest, the basic hide-and-seek quest, and the basic grasp of a moral choice system. But in other news, looking back on it makes me want to kind of remake this. Maybe it's just the nostalgia looking back, but there's definitely a ton of ambition and potential here. Hell I even remember some of the work I did going into it. The game was made on something called the OHRRPGCE (Official Hamster Republic Role-Playing Game Creation Engine). Despite the odd title, it is the most user-friendly game creation engine that I've ever come across. Even more user-friendly than Yoyo Game's Game Maker. It's only limit is that it's designed to help you make RPG's similar to Final Fantasy. People have made action-adventure games like Zelda or platformers like Mario, but that requires some heavy-duty programming and you're better off using game maker. Here's the wiki where you can download it: rpg.hamsterrepublic.com/ohrrpg… and learn how to use it for yourself. You can also try to play the game yourself: www.slimesalad.com/forum/downl…. Once you've unzipped the file, click Epic.Rpg. You can play it, tweak it yourself, or have yourself a laugh. I remember all of the basic stuff about the program (although it seems to have gone through an update or two in the past couple of years). I've got a much better grasp of RPG's, a much better understanding of humor, and definitely a much better understanding of "difficulty." If you've downloaded the game editer you can change things yourself: lower encounter rates, drop the fish's hit points, start yourself off with a shit ton of money, etc. I probably could do this project alone, but.... um... well, look what I've done. Let's just say that with some help and some major tweaking this could truly be great. I can't believe I'm asking this, but is there anything in the actual game that you laughed at? Even if the joke was like so bad that you had to laugh at. I mean besides that one joke. You know the one joke I'm talking about. Yeah, with humor, it was supposedly inspired by the Adventurers! webcomic, but around Gallas (which is a stupid name) seemed a little too harsh. But there are areas I do need help with. Number one is music. Yeah, some of the compositions in the game aren't so good. Namely, um mine. Even back then, I knew that the volcano theme was like my worst one. Why I put it in the game, I have no fucking idea. (younger me, sometimes it's better to use other people's stuff if you're not good at it yourself). Looking through the files, it's the only one I made myself. I'm sure younger me was going to credit those people. I hope. The game itself uses MIDI files, although it can run and use MP3's, but MIDI actually fits way more into the style of the games that this thing was programmed to make The next problem is graphics. I think I did pretty good on the environments, although those trees look like something out of a Doctor Suess book. I do remember making those graphics. Yeah my younger self didn't even have the option to use graphics from like actual RPG's because the RPG-maker uses weird sizes. First of all, the walkabout tiles only have 8 frames--2 for each direction. Most RPG's have 3, but that's not too big of a problem. The sizes are the problem. Walkabout Graphics: 20x20 (and these are pixels, you also only have 16 colors and one of them has to be the background color) Heroes: 32x40 (these are your party members in battle) Portraits: 50x50 (these are your character's portrait on top of the textboxes) Small enemies: 34x34 Medium enemies: 50x50 Large enemies: 80x80 Attacks: 50x50 (balls of magic, weapons, etc). Box Borders: 16x16 (you can change the color/border of the text box, make them trasparent, and even alter the font) Backdrops: 320x200 (these are used both as battle screens and like that cutscene image you saw in the beginning) Tilesets: 320x200 (these are what you build the maps out of. Each segment is 20x20, like a 20x20 grass tile, 20x20 dirt tile, 20x20 bush tile. These can be layered so you can put a flower tile on top of a grass tile, dirt tile, water tile, whatever. It can also be animated by changing tiles). As you can see these sizes are generally too large to be NES, but too small to be SNES, so they've got to go somewhere in the middle. It's the people I could never do. They looked like stick people when they walked and obese when they stood. So, what do you guys think? Category:Miscellaneous